Ghost Channel
Ghost Channel was the 24th episode of Code: LYOKO. It aired on May 20th, 2004, right before the two-episode season finale. Next to Code: Earth and False Start, it is considered to be one of the best episodes of the first season. It was one of the five episodes released on the DVD set XANA Possessed. Plot The episode begins as our heroes are fighting in the Ice Barrier Sector. They are trying to get Aelita to a Tower after an attack not shown in the episode, and are being attacked by numerous Blocks. They defeat them, then return to the past to shut up Odd, who had made a very dry and unhilarious joke ("Hey, Jeremie. Next time just enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done, okay?"). Unknown to the three, XANA has locked them up inside a parallel world. The next few days at school, Jeremie notices that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are not in any of their classes, neither are they in their rooms, much to Mrs. Hertz's motherly worry of the three. Jeremie, feeling panicked that he has lost his friends (he states that something must have gone wrong in the return trip), asks Aelita if they're still on Lyoko, but she tells him they're not. To make matters worse, Jim catches him (having snuck into Jeremie's room), and takes him to Mr. Delmas's office. The Principal asks Jeremie where the others are. Jeremie tells him he doesn't know, then takes a 3-minute break, during which he asks Aelita for help. Aelita tells him she can hack into the school's computer systems just like XANA. Jeremie then takes the principal and Jim to the Boiler Room, where, under Aelita's command, the pipes explode and Jeremie escapes to the Factory. By this time, Aelita has an idea of what has happened to the others. She shows him a sound byte she recorded of the parallel world (according to her, a sort of radio or TV station transmission). She warns him to be careful in watching it, as it is very weird. In it, Ulrich and Odd are doing aerobics, stretching, and push-ups with Jim. Suddenly, Nicholas hits Herb, who then proceeds to yell at his friend. Suddenly, the two fizzle, rewind, and Nicholas does the same thing. Yumi goes over to Jeremie, who is sitting on the bleachers, immersed with his laptop. She tells him of the weird goings-on, and Jeremie informs her he is having difficulty contacting Aelita. She then asks the seemingly real Jeremie why he isn't doing physical education, and he replies that Jim agreed to excuse him. Jim then waves at the two from the track, and Yumi comments that it is incredible. The real Jeremie then realizes that XANA has captured them and valiantly says he will rescue his friends, clearly showing his courage. He then says that if he does go into a virtual world, he would much rather do it to find Aelita waiting there for her quasi-boyfriend. Aelita remotely operates the scanner to virtualize Jeremie. He virtualizes inside the fake Kadic, which is inside a giant orange energy bubble that resembles a Guardian. XANA, in the form of the virtual Jeremie, is at the computer in his room, and notices that Jeremie has arrived (his comments seem to suggest that he had been waiting for Jeremie), and dispatches zombie-like versions of Herb, Nicholas, and Jim to get him. Jeremie escapes them after a long chase, and heads for the fake Factory. Once there, he finds that his friends are about to be lured into fake Scanners by XANA, who will then kill them by deletion once and for all. Team Lyoko at first can't decide which Jeremie is the real one, but eventually pick their friend after an argument between the two Jeremies. At this, XANA gets enraged and teleports the zombie Jim, Herb, and Nicholas in to kill Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, whilst he tries to crush Jeremie with cables summoned from the floor. Only Aelita's creativity saves the day, when she breaks the bubble with her beautiful song. As the fake world breaks down, Jeremie is ejected from the world and is devirtualised. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi escape to find out they remember nothing of the ordeal, but are distracted by a horde of Blocks, whom they happily fight. Problems with XANA's Program XANA, like most fictional villains, did not look into the minor details of its scheme. The program XANA created had many problems and several inconsistencies in it, such as: *Several characters repeat their actions. For example, Mrs. Hertz repeats some of her sentences then speaks normally, Sissi makes the same cocky remark twice, Herb and Nicholas are fighting and then they rewind and do the same thing, and Yumi's parents repeat their actions. *Some details are wrong, such as Sissi's yellow shirt. *The program is not very well set up to Earth time. When Jeremie is being chased by the fake Jim, Herb, and Nicholas, the scene suddenly changes from afternoon to night. *Some things fizzle in and out like static. Trivia * This episode reveals that Jeremie is afraid of the scanners, possibly an indication of claustrophobia or possibly what happened to him in Frontier. This is possibly one of the biggest personal reasons why he rarely goes to Lyoko, (the main reason that his expertise is normally needed to operate the scanners and other information from the Lab, but this episode shows that Aelita can do this too.) *In the sound byte that Aelita recorded, Odd and Ulrich (as well as several other children) are wearing identical PE uniforms with the colors and style of Jim's tracksuit. In the second season onwards, however, everyone wears their own gym clothes. The former instance could be the fault of XANA's program, as the children wore their own gym clothes (in the real reality) in Swarming Attack. * XANA, in Jeremie's form, speaks with a deep, eerie, and evil voice after he is revealed by the real Jeremie. This voice sounds a lot like Jim's. Category:Episodes